


Neues Licht

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [52]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurting, Boerne Is Sick, Gen, Hanne Boernes POV, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanne erlebt eine Überraschung.</p><p>  <i>Wenn Frau Haller nicht an sie gedacht hätte, hätte sie vermutlich gar nichts erfahren. So riß sie der Anruf gegen zwölf aus dem ersten Schlaf.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/69429.html%22">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Neues Licht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> **Bingo-Prompt:** Auf jemanden aufpassen  
>  **A/N:** Eine Geburtstagsgeschichte für BaggiNicole - und ganz klar eine Hommage ;)

***

Wenn Frau Haller nicht an sie gedacht hätte, hätte sie vermutlich gar nichts erfahren. So riß sie der Anruf gegen zwölf aus dem ersten Schlaf.

"Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie so spät störe", sagte Karl-Friedrichs Assistentin. "Aber Ihr Bruder ist mit Verdacht auf eine Appendizitis ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja, ich weiß ...", seufzte die Rechtsmedizinerin. "Bei dem Unsinn, den er sonst so anstellt, sollte man nicht meinen, daß ihn ausgerechnet sein Blinddarm ins Krankenhaus bringt."

***

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie im Krankenhaus einen kompetenten Ansprechpartner gefunden und erfahren hatte, was sie wissen mußte. In solchen Fällen war es recht hilfreich, das Doktor vor ihrem Namen zu betonen. Jetzt war sie auf dem Weg zu Karl-Friedrichs Zimmer - er mußte jede Minute aus dem OP zurückkommen.

Die Krankenhausflure waren um diese Uhrzeit leer und verlassen, nur aus dem Schwesternzimmer hörte sie Stimmen. Sie öffnete die Tür des Zimmers, das man ihr genannt hatte, und wäre beinahe mit einem Mann zusammengestoßen, der im selben Moment aus der Tür treten wollte. 

"Hallo", sagte der Mann. Sie waren beide vor Schreck zurückgezuckt, aber der andere hatte sich schneller gefaßt. "Sind Sie Boernes Schwester?"

"Und Sie sind?"

"Thiel. Hauptkommissar Thiel. Ich bin ein Kollege." Der Mann sah etwas verlegen aus. "Die haben mich hier alarmiert, weil er mich als Kontaktperson für Notfälle eingetragen hatte."

"Aber ..." Gut, sie sahen sich nicht mehr so oft wie früher, aber deswegen mußte Karl-Friedrich doch nicht gleich irgendeinen dahergelaufenen Arbeitskollegen als Notfallkontakt angeben, noch dazu, wo sie in medizinischen Notfällen viel eher in der Lage ... Der Mann räusperte sich. "Bestimmt nur, weil ich mich letztes Jahr beschwert habe, daß mir niemand sagen wollte, was ihm fehlt. Als er sich die Arme gebrochen hat. Sie werden als Schwester ja sowieso informiert."

"Die Arme gebrochen?" Sie war so überrumpelt, daß sie es nicht mehr schaffte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Der Blick, den ihr Karl-Friedrichs Kollege zuwarf, war schwer zu deuten.

"Im Frühjahr, bei ... einer Art Autounfall."

Im Frühjahr. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie hatten doch bestimmt telefoniert, wenigstens alle ein oder zwei Monate, wieso hatte er denn da nicht erwähnt, daß ... Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie wieder diesen Blick, der sie unwillkürlich dazu brachte sich zu verteidigen. "Ich war ein halbes Jahr mit Ärzte ohne Grenzen im Ausland. Er hat gar nichts davon erzählt."

Thiel nickte. "Hat ihn ganz schön genervt damals. Und er hat uns alle ganz schön genervt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er keine Lust, das breitzutreten."

"Kennen Sie sich schon lange?"

"Ein paar Jahre." Der kleine Mann zögerte. "Ich wohne auch nebenan und hab' seinen Ersatzschlüssel und so. Vermutlich dachte er, es ist praktisch, wenn ich im Notfall ... greifbar bin. Oder so."

Das war ja wohl ein mehr als durchsichtiger Versuch, sie zu besänftigen. Aber immerhin schien dieser Thiel wenigstens kein xbeliebiger Kollege zu sein. "Schon möglich", sagte sie deshalb und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Ist es sehr ernst?" fragte Thiel unvermittelt. "Die haben mir was von Durchbruch und Not-OP erzählt, das klingt nicht so wirklich gut."

Auf diese Frage wußte sie wenigstens eine Antwort. "Es war kritisch. Aber die OP ist gut gelaufen, und er ist außer Gefahr."

"Dann ..." Er sah sie an und zögerte. "Bleiben Sie hier bis er aufwacht? Wenn Sie wollen, ich muß nicht ..."

Karl-Friedrich war nicht der einzige in der Familie mit kriminalistischem Scharfsinn, auch wenn er das gerne behauptete. Sie hatte erst nach und nach wahrgenommen, in was für einem derangierten Zustand der Mann war - er mußte in aller Hast ins Krankenhaus aufgebrochen sein, ohne auf zueinanderpassende Kleidungsstücke zu achten. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, waren das sogar zwei unterschiedliche Socken. Und daß er sich Sorgen machte und eigentlich bleiben wollte, war auch nicht zu übersehen.

"Bleiben Sie doch hier", sagte sie deshalb. "Sie bringen ihn gleich her, und die Narkose braucht nicht lange um abzuklingen."

***

Karl-Friedrich war tatsächlich wenige Minuten später ins Zimmer geschoben worden. Aber noch wirkte die Narkose nach, er schlief und war nicht ansprechbar. Thiel hatte ihr den bequemeren Sessel angeboten und sich selbst einen der beiden Stühle genommen. Und weil sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten als zu warten, hatte er ihr die ganze Geschichte mit den gebrochenen Armen erzählt. So langsam hatte sie den Eindruck, daß sich die beiden ziemlich gut kannten. Komisch, daß Karl-Friedrich diesen Thiel nie erwähnt hatte. Andererseits ... mit schlechtem Gewissen dachte sie daran, daß sie sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich nur noch sehr selten gesehen hatten.

Irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr war sie dann doch eingenickt und auf dem Weg in den Tiefschlaf, als sie ein leises Geräusch wieder zurückholte.

Sie hörte Stimmen, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, und öffnete mühsam die Augen. Thiel stand neben Karl-Friedrich und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, eine Geste, die seltsam vertraut wirkte. "Alles in Ordnung. Sie wurden operiert, Blinddarm, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

"Thiel?"

Karl-Friedrichs Stimme war noch sehr leise, aber sie merkte trotzdem, wie ihr ein Stein von Herzen fiel. Sie stand auf und trat näher, bis er sie auch sehen konnte. "Hanne."

"Es war eine Appendizitis mit Perforation in die freie Bauchhöhle, zum Glück aber noch keine Peritonitis - wie konntest du bloß die Symptome so lange ignorieren, daß -"

"Ich glaube, das kapiert er jetzt noch nicht", flüsterte Thiel.

"... nach hause ...", mumelte Karl-Friedrich und Thiel verdrehte die Augen. "Geht das schon wieder los." Aber er ließ es zu, daß ihr Bruder nach seiner Hand griff. Und wieder einschlief.

Sie wischte sich hastig mit der Hand über die Augen. So ein Unsinn, sie würde doch nicht jetzt zu weinen anfangen, wo alles wieder in Ordnung war. Er mußte nur schlafen. Und in ein paar Tagen würde alles wieder vergessen sein. Von so einer Laparoskopie erholte man sich schnell. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich unglaublich erleichtert

Und ein bißchen überflüssig. Aber vor allem erleichtert. Und müde.

"Ich fahre nach hause und sehe morgen wieder nach ihm." Sie gähnte. "Hier passiert jetzt nichts mehr."

Thiel warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. "Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie nicht zu müde zum Fahren sind? Vielleicht nehmen Sie lieber ein Taxi."

"Das geht schon. Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?"

"Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein bißchen", sagte Thiel und zog mit einer Hand seinen Stuhl näher.

***

Hanne fuhr am nächsten Morgen noch vor der Arbeit im Krankenhaus vorbei. Karl-Friedrich sollte inzwischen wieder richtig bei sich sein. Und konnte ihr vielleicht endlich erklären, wieso er bei den Symptomen, unter denen er zweifelsohne gelitten hatte, nicht früher einen Arzt aufgesucht hatte. Sie seufzte. Einen anderen Arzt. Das war vermutlich das Problem. Aber sie würde ihm den Kopf waschen, derartig leichtfertig mit seinem -

Sie öffnete die Tür und stutzte. Einen Moment lang zweifelte sie an ihrer Sinneswahrnehmung, aber dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Da hing der kleine Kommissar halb auf dem Stuhl und halb auf dem Bett, sah noch derangierter aus als letzte Nacht, und schlief tief und fest. Ebenso wie Karl-Friedrich, der leise schnarchte. Die Hand hatte er im Schlaf wieder losgelassen, aber trotzdem lagen die Hände der beiden immer noch so nah beieinander, daß sie sich berührten.

Sie hatte ihren kleinen Bruder immer bedauert, weil er alleine war und niemanden hatte, der auf ihn achtgab. Erst jetzt verstand sie, daß das gar nicht stimmte.

* Fin *

Den passenden Screenshot gibt's [hier](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/69429.html) (zum Ende des Posts scrollen). 


End file.
